


Who Wants to Live Forever?

by DemiGoddess



Series: Sanguine Dreams: Rowen [16]
Category: Original Work, Vampire: The Masquerade
Genre: Animal Death, Blood, Caitiff - Freeform, Highlander - Freeform, Queen - Freeform, Sabbat - Freeform, Tzimisce, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 14:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19087012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemiGoddess/pseuds/DemiGoddess





	Who Wants to Live Forever?

[FUCK IT I was staying away from Highlander references but I’m gonna lean into it. Who doesn’t want their character’s soundtrack to be Queen?]

\----

[Scotland, 1976]

It’s burning. Her home is burning!

Rowen drops the empty pack she had been hauling back up from Aberdeen and ran towards the house she had built herself, spewing obscenities into the night. She rears back with a growl as her beast tries to flee to flames. Helpless, she wrings her hands in her hair and sinks to her knees. Years gone up in smoke. Again!

“Is it so much tae ask fer ONE decade of bloody peace?! First the Blitz and now this!” She shouts into at the uncaring fire. Crimson tears leak from her eyes. “Fuck you! Fuck you Andrada! You’ve taken enough!”

The caitiff’s keen scent picks up an undercurrent beneath the smoke and charcoal: viscera. She turns towards the small barn -- she still remembers what a pain in the ass is was to get that set up -- also alight. There are no desperate bleats from her sheep. They were dead before the fire, their corpses now arrayed in an arc in front of the gaping barn doors. An obscene amount of ovine intestines are carefully arranged in a circle nearby. Blood still trickles onto the highland grass. In the precise center of the circle lies a small white flower.

Rowen stands up. “What’s bloody point of being a fuckmotherin’ vampire if am not even allowed tae live forever?” she thinks aloud to herself, her voice stern. “Fine then. Have it yer way. Sorry Olivia. Gonna have tae get me hands dirty.” The Caitiff turns her back to her former home and makes her way back into the night. The tongues of flame cast dancing shadows across her back.


End file.
